starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Hoth
Hoth era o sexto planeta do distante sistema de Hoth e é isolado, desolado e extremamente gelado. Ficou famoso como uma vez sendo a localidade de uma Base Echo durante a guerra civil Galáctica. Geologia, geografia e ecologia Localizado no Agrupamento de Granita, no Quadrante de Hoth do Setor de Anoat, ao longo do Corredor de Ison, Hoth orbita a estrela azul-branca Hoth em uma larga órbita elíptica. Além de Hoth esta um grande cinto de asteróide, conhecido como o Campo de Asteróides de Hoth do qual pequenos asteróides regularmente quebram-se, chocando-se na superfície de Hoth como meteoritos. O planeta consiste em um manto metálico fundido com uma crosta de dichotomous. Sua superfície é inteiramente coberta com água embora a maioria desta esteja congelada. Movimentos oceânicos volumosos abaixo do hemisfério meridional e o movimento da maré em relação a gravidade das três luas de Hoth causou atividade sísmica regular e resultou em uma inconstante paisagem de cavernas e túneis. Sua órbita e sua inclinação em relação ao seu própio eixo resultaram em constantes padrões de tempo glaciais. As temperaturas ao dia alcançam níveis insuportáveis para a maioria das espécies e raramente sobe sobre congelar, até mesmo nas regiões equatoriais relativamente moderadas do planeta. Os ventos fortes e as intensas nevascas que regularmente destruiam as tundras varridas pelo vento aumentaram o extremo frio de Hoth. A região equatorial de Hoth, era um fissurada extensão onde os lumni-spice se desenvolveram. A biosfera frígida incluia uma cadeia alimentícia mínima: os predadores wampas , os onívoros tauntauns, os porcos de Hoth, algumas espécies roedoras, lombrigas de gelo e líquens. A temperatura média do planeta era ao redor -61ºC; porém a Base Echo, localizada perto do equador do planeta,as temperaturas ao dia alcançaram -32ºC; porém temperaturas a noite se caíam tanto quanto -60. História Hoth foi nomeado possivelmente depois do Jedi Hoth. Antes de seu uso pela Aliança Rebelde, o planeta era relativamente desconhecido e sem visitações. Alguns piratas e contrabandistas, como Raskar, tentaram liberar a valiosa lumni-spice, mas foram fracassados. Salmakk teve uma base de contrabando no planeta nas cavernas que depois se tornou a Base Echo. Depois da Batalha de Yavin, O Habassa indicou a Aliança Rebelde sobre o sistema de Hoth como um candidato para a base nova deles. Quando Luke Skywalker descobriu Hoth acidentalmente enquanto fugia das forças Império Galático logo após a Batalha de Yavin, ele recomendou o mundo de gelo para O Alto Comando da Aliança como uma localização. O cinto de asteróides provia uma barreira difícil, a distância e as quase insuportáveis temperaturas fizeram disto um candidato improvável para as sondas Imperiais, e as trocas inconstantes de cavernas significaram que seria fácil de mover a base dentro do planeta. Depois de derrotar as forças do contrabandista Salmakk, a Aliança estabeleceu a Base Echo em Hoth. A base foi construída na extremidade do norte na única faixa temperada habitável perto do equador. Porém, não demorou muito para que o Esquadrão de Morte de Darth Vader descobrisse os Rebeldes, o que acabou resultando na Batalha de Hoth, entre os Rebeldes e forças Imperiais. Os escombros do campo de batalha atraiu o scavenger Arns Grimraker. Depois da batalha no solo em 3 DBY, Hoth voltou a um mundo de obscuridade, visitado principalmente por poachers, contrabandistas, xenobiologistas, e o turista ocasional. Uma prisão Imperial também foi localizada em algum ponto de Hoth. Kyle Katarn e Jaden Korr localizaram mais tarde uma base do Império Renascido no planeta, e Luke Skywalker visitou o planeta para tentar recuperar os poderes da Força de Callista. No retorno dele, Luke cruzou pelo mesmo Wampa que o havia capturado antes da Batalha de Hoth. Aparições *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Rough and Tundra'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Hoth'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back'' *''Marvel Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Tours'' Fontes *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca'' *''Wildlife of Star Wars'' *''Galactic Gazetteer'' *''Inside the Worlds of the Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Rough and Tundra'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' Category:Planetas do Anel Externo en:Hoth